Frisk
Frisk is the main character in Glitchtale. They have appeared in every single episode so far. Their gender is unknown, but it is assumed that they consider themselves agenderous, like in the original Undertale Personality According to their Character Sheet, they have 92 HP in Megalomaniac and 20 HP in the rest of the series. Their character sheet states that 'after getting bored of the Pacifist Route, and started a Genocide Route, and that Chara awakened and waited until Frisk passed the Point of No Return, to see if they truly desired a Genocide Ending. Abilities |-|Abilities= * Sacrifice : The glitches gave Frisk the ability to place their soul within a monster soul without dying. However, they are unable to go back to their body after this incident. * Armor of the Red : Frisk can project a shield of DETERMINATION, which has the ability to block almost anything, and create a sword of DETERMINATION. |-|Special Abilities= * A Little Help : When in need, and ONLY if their intentions are good, Frisk can use "A Little Help" calling all the other human souls to their aid. * RESET : The power to start all over again. At the same time everyone will forgets everything happened (Except Sans, Gaster, Flowey, Chara). which gives Frisk the power to do everything, and every ENDING. But in the "Continue" Episode Frisk broke RESET and since then this special ability not working. History Megalomaniac At the start of the episode, Frisk, who almost completed the genocide route, encounters Sans in the judgment hall. Where, like in the game, they fought. Frisk attempted to kill Sans many times, but all of their attempts failed. Presumably getting tried of fighting, Frisk attempts to RESET. However, Chara stops them and traps them in a dark void. Chara soon enters the judgement hall and challenges Sans. Right before Chara could kill him, Frisk manages to break out. They sacrificed themselves to save Sans by jumping in front him before Chara could slash him with their knife. They then give Sans their soul, which drastically raised Sans's power and gave him control over the timelines. Sans then kills Chara and presses the RESET button. Yet Darker Frisk meets Sans at his Waterfall Sentry Station. Sans goes to take Frisk to Grillby's via a 'shortcut' and Frisk ends up in the Waterfall Hallway triggered by the Fun value being set to 66. Frisk enters Gaster's Room to find Gaster, who traps Frisk and forces them to battle for their soul. After a while, Sans appears and the two escape the room, however this only frees Gaster a bit more. After an intensive battle, Gaster is cast down back to his void, though unclear whether he was completely destroyed. *Determination Frisk meets Sans by his Hotland Hot Dog Stand and they discuss the glitches. Sans tells Frisk to watch out for anything odd, and as soon as Frisk leaves, they see that the door to Alphys' Lab has been blasted open. Frisk walks into the lab out of curiosity, then into the True Lab. As they walk along the path, Chara spies on them from behind and then finally confronts Frisk in the DT Extractor Room, using HATE to grab Frisk and shove them into the Extractor. Once Sans and Flowey arrived, Chara creates a shield of HATE around the extractor in order to keep the two from saving Frisk. After their tough battle, Frisk manages to break free from the shield of HATE and lets out the vessel that holds their DETERMINATION though unfortunately, Chara manages to yank the vessel before Sans at the last second and vanishes. Frisk is carried back to Sans' lab, and a post credits cutscene says that they are still alive, but unconscious. Your Best Friend Frisk then wakes up but is in distress once finding out they no longer have DETERMINATION. Sans and Flowey are working on a strange machine that returns Gaster to his physical form and basically help him return to the underground, upon Gaster feeling very grateful for being brought back, he takes them to the secret chamber containing the that hold the six human souls in their designated pods. Sans then hands the souls over to Flowey in order to transform. Flowey, at first was a little hesitant but accepts the offer and transforms into Omega Flowey. Chara, upon hearing the commotion, decides to confront them with pure confidence. It wasn't long before they engage in battle with Sans, Omega flowey, and Gaster while Frisk is being protected by a shield of KINDNESS, but during the fight, Gaster manages to lose a huge chunk of his health upon protecting Sans and Frisk. This then enrages Sans who then states. "I don't like using my real ''special attack. I get BONE. Tired after that, but, you deserve it.." and makes enough blasters to try and overcome Chara, Chara, who tries to use a shield of KINDNESS to protect themselves, fails to stop the attack and there's the sound of a SOUL snapping in half. This at first makes everyone feel relieved, but then a red beam charges at Flowey that came from the smoky cloud, Sans manages to prevent this by cutting the wires that keep Flowey secure to the ceiling, but Sans then falls unconscious. Chara, who's DETERMINATION allowed them to survive Sans' attack, proceeds to then create a giant ball of HATE that looks impossible to survive and hurls it towards Flowey, who uses the six human souls to protect himself and the others, but loses them in the process and is shown once again as a flower, but with one of his petals broke off. Frisk, upon seeing that Chara was about to finish off Flowey, regains their DETERMINATION to create a red shield to block the attack, and uses "A Little Help." They give Flowey their soul in the process in order to transform into Asriel. Continue Frisk helps Asriel with Chara, and is returned to their body after Chara's soul becomes the Trait Vessel. On the surface, Sans confronts them and asks them when they are going to reset, and tells them to be honest. He then sighs and explains that if Frisk decides to reset then to tell him first. Then Frisk is shown with the Undertale Save File Dialogue Box. Their options are to Continue or Reset. Frisk hovers over reset, then smashes it, pressing Continue. My Sunshine Frisk decides to go meet up with Jessica Grey, director of the Anti Monster Department (A.M.D), in one last attempt to convince her to sign a peace contract that would stop all conflicts between humans and monsters. On their way they encounter Betty, a young girl whom they supposedly save from being run over by a car, and allow her to accompany them for the day. When they reach the A.M.D, Frisk asks Jessica Grey for one last chance to show her that monsters are just as deserving of peace as humans are. Albeit hesitantly, she agrees, and Frisk takes them to W.D. Gaster's laboratory. There, Jessica is informed about Gaster's project on the Core's expansion and how helpful it would be to both humans and monsters, and that the project will only be allowed to develop should she sign the peace contract. Frisk then takes them over to the school where Toriel works as a teacher, to show Jessica how human children are being helped to understand and use their magic. After Toriel shows her the trait of one of the children, she suddenly leaves before Frisk can have a chance to stop her. They go looking for her and meet up with Sans and Asriel, and after Frisk introduces them to Betty, they find out that her soul is a color never heard of before: pink. Sans goes to Gaster's lab to help him find out about this new trait, and Frisk shows up after hearing that Sans and Asriel had talked things out. They give Sans a bracelet to remind him about the promise they had made; to never reset again. The following day, Frisk meets up with Jessica at the HSO Department, where the conference would be held and the peace contract between humans and monsters signed. Frisk hears Jessica's story about how her daughter ran away from home without ever returning, and that the reason Jessica had suddenly left the school was because Toriel's interaction with the child had reminded her of her daughter. She agrees to sign the contract, saying that her daughter would have wanted peace between humans and monsters. During the conference, Asgore is questioned about how the barrier was broken. He confesses about the human souls, and the last one turns out to have belonged to Jessica's daughter. Frisk watches her as she calls him a murderer and then storms out, tears streaming down her face, leaving all hope of peace between humans and monsters behind. Love Frisk becomes demotivated as their friends are killed off by Betty, to the point where they appear ominously somber. They request to talk with Asriel in the backyard, where they reveal that they were trying to find a way to reset since they broke the RESET button, admitting that their promise to Sans was a lie. Frisk elaborates that they knew the timeline was glitched as they set off to fight Betty alone, ignoring the requests of Asriel to stay home and prepare first. They finally say that Flowey wasn't as much of a coward as Asriel, emotionally harming him enough to raise their LV to 2. Trivia * Frisk has done the True Pacifist route but the Genocide Route was unique enough to have twisted and ambiguous outcomes. * It's clear that Frisk's boredom led them to do the Genocide route, it was their weakened will that they couldn't complete it. * It was confirmed by Camila Cuevas (the creator) then Frisk was never a pacifist child, and they never will. We might see more of their [http://glitchtale.wikia.com/wiki/Do_or_Die '"genocide"'''] side later on. * The timeline being glitched, and messed up, was a result of Frisk triggering hard mode. * In the episode Love (Part 1), it's been confirmed that Frisk was trying to find a way to reset ever since they broke their rest button. * Frisk isn't kind and caring child "anymore" * Frisk current lv status is LV2 Navigation Category:Characters